1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tray attachments for ladders and more particularly pertains to a new ladder tray attachment for mounting to a head step of a stepladder for resting objects thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tray attachments for ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, tray attachments for ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,096; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,740; U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,063; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,802; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,409.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ladder tray attachment. The inventive device includes a tray and a mounting frame for mounting the tray to a head step of a stepladder. The mounting frame comprises a spaced apart pair of generally inverted L-shaped mounting members each has elongate top and bottom portions. The bottom portions of the mounting members are coupled to the tray such that the top portions of the mounting members outwardly extend from the tray. The mounting members each also have an elongate hooking portion downwardly depending from the top portion of the respective mounting member. The hooking portions of the mounting members each have spaced apart upper and lower hooks outwardly extending therefrom in a direction towards the bottom portions of the respective mounting member.
In these respects, the ladder tray attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a head step of a stepladder for resting objects thereon.